Siempre contigo
by LukaReich
Summary: ella ya no lo quería ver. el no entendía ¿porque? . ¿había pasado algo mientras el no estaba? no lo sabia, pero lo iba a descubrir después de todo el siempre iba a esta con ella Lysandroxoc
1. Chapter 1

Holaa como están? Espero que

* * *

bien bueno comencemos con otra historia de corazón de melón.

Como todos sabemos el juego no me pertenece, yo solo lo uso para el entretenimiento de ustedes y de paso el mío.

No podía creer que las cosas cambiaran tan rápido. Aún recuerdo cuando llegue a sweet amoris al principio tenía miedo de ser rechazada pero luego me acostumbre y me empecé a integra. Todo termino bien demasiado bien diría yo.

Ahora estaba yendo a la casa de los Ainsworth junto con Rosalya ya que teníamos planeado hacerle un video llamada a mi novio Lysandro, que en estos momentos se encontraba en otra ciudad junto a su banda. Si muchas cosas han cambiado durante estos meses que he estado en este instituto.

El victoriano de la escuela se convirtió en mi novio. Castiel, Nathaniel, Iris y Lysandro son una banda. Se estarán preguntado ¿Cómo rayos Nathaniel está en la banda? ¿Qué paso con sus padres? Y ¿Cómo rayos Castiel lo soporta? Pues es fácil primero Nath quiso unirse. Lo segundo pues el delegado se rebeló contra sus papás y estos aceptaron y lo tercero pues ellos aún siguen sin soportarse pero cuando se trata de la música se juntan y no pelean. La primera vez que los vi unirse me sorprendí mucho pues como todas sabemos ellos no se soportan.

_Hay no. Luka hay que apurarnos o si no Lyss se aburrirá de esperar- dijo alterada Rosalya.

_pues corramos- dije en el mismo tono de Rosalya.

_no hay tiempo, vamos por el callejón se nos hará más corto el camino.

La albina me tomo del brazo y nos adentramos a un callejón oscuro. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar pero aun así decidimos entrar. A mitad de camino me empecé a sentir observada para ser sincera tenía miedo. Sentí como Rosalya se empezaba a detener y miro a un lugar y dijo.

_ ¿quién esta hay? – dijo con un toque de miedo.

_valla valla nos descubrieron- dijo una voz desconocida para mí.

_jejeje pero que lindas gatitas nos encontramos.

_ Que les parece si nos divertimos un rato? - dijo en un tono entre perverso y pervertido.

_ púdranse –dije asqueada por el tono de su voz.

Rosalya y yo íbamos a empezar a correr pero no pudimos ya que ellos nos atraparon. Eran cuatro contra dos además eran hombres ósea que tenían más fuerza que nosotras.

_empecemos con esto- dijo uno de ellos. No los podía ver bien ya que tenían capuchas y eso les tapaba el rostro.

Sentí como unas manos empezaba a tocar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me fije en rosa y a ella le asían lo mismo. Una mano desconocida me tapo la boca y lo único que hice fue morderlo cosa que provoco que me soltaran, corrí hasta mi amiga e intente que la soltaran y funciono.

_corre Rosa- le dije con desesperación.

_ Y tú? – me pregunto, sabía que nos seguirían si nos íbamos las dos así que le respondí.

_ corre ya no hay tiempo.

Lo único que quería era que ella corriera y se salvara. La vi correr eso me alegro pero a la vez entre en pánico cuando dos de los hombres me tomaron ahora comenzaba la tortura.

_ Maldita perra. Nos istes perder a tu amiga, ahora pagaras las consecuencias. – vi como uno de ellos sacaba una navaja y se acercaba a mí. Intente zafarme de su agarre pero era inútil. El chico de la navaja empezó a destrozar mi ropa mientras que los otros dos sacaban sus miembros ya erectos. Grite y grite pero sabía que nadie me escuchaba y si lo asían solo me ignoraban. Todo había terminado para mí ya lo sabía. Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos y terminaban en el piso.

ROSALYA POV'S

Me sentía terrible al dejar a mi amiga hay quería volver y ayudarla pero sabía que no podía hacer nada así sola. Llegue a la casa de mi novio toque desesperadamente la puerta para que Leigh se apurara. Cuando me abrió me miro sorprendido ya que mi ropa estaba desordenada y además no venía con Luka.

_Cariño que te paso – dijo preocupado

_ No hay tiempo, tenemos que salvarla vamos- dije histérica y desesperada

_ a quién?- pregunto

_ a Luka vamos- lo tome del brazo y salimos corriendo al lugar que a Luka y a mí nos atacaron. El callejón quedaba lejos y lo sabía pero aun así tenía la leve esperanza que no le pasara nada a mi amiga. Cuando llegamos encontramos a la peli rosa tirada y con la ropa rasgada mostrando sus partes íntimas además que estaba cubierta de un líquido blanco que ya sabía que era. Ohh Lysandro perdóname por lo que ha pasado llegamos tarde a ella ya la habían violado y no pudimos evitarlo le robaron su inocencia por mi culpa.

Me puse a llorar. El pelinegro se sacó su saco largo y se dirigió a mi amiga de ojos bicolor para ayudarla.

_n-no deja- déjame por fa-favor –la escuche ella tenía miedo de Leigh. Luka creía que mi novio era uno de sus violadores.

_no te hare daño. Tranquila ya paso- intento de consolar el moreno cosa que no funciono mucho. Ella estaba asustada a más no poder.

Me dirigí asía ellos y ayude a levantar a mi amiga. Leigh le puso su prenda y la llevamos a casa. Me sentía tan culpable.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Leigh lo más rápido que pudimos nos costó porque Luka no podía caminar bien por el dolor que sentía y el pelinegro la tuvo que cargar. Ya en el hogar de mi novio. Dejamos a mi amiga en el cuarto de Lysandro. Leigh fue a buscar ropa para Luka y yo me quede con ella para ayudarla a desvestirse. Ella no se movía aún seguía en shock bueno quien no después de todo fueron cuatro sus violadores y no uno. Le puse una toalla alrededor y la lleve al baño.

Estaba esperando afuera del baño ya que la de ojos bicolores me había pedido amablemente que me fuera.

_tuvimos suerte que tenga unas cajas de ropa de mujer en la casa- dijo Leigh un poco tranquilo.

_ son nuevas? – le pregunte un poco deprimida.

_si me llegaron ayer – me contesto – Rosa no te culpes por lo que te paso. No fue tu culpa ellos las atacaron ellos tienen la culpa no tú.- trato de calmarme.

_ gracias - le dije un poco más tranquila.

_ Ciento que se me olvida algo – ambos nos miramos confusos hasta que vimos la puerta de Lyss.

_ LA VIDEO LLAMADA CON LYSANDRO – dijimos al ambos.

_ Que haremos lo más seguro es que Lu no quiera verlo – dije yo primero.

_ tengo un plan veré si está conectado y le diré que no le pudimos hacer la sorpresa ya que ustedes estaban castigadas y se quedaron asta muy tardes y no pudieron venir – me explico su brillante plan.

_me parece perfecto, veré si me ha dejado algún mensaje en el celular – le dije mientras iba a buscar mis cosas.

FIN ROSALYA POV'S

LUKA POV'S

Por más que pasaba el jabón sobre mi piel la suciedad no se iba quizás me vea limpia por fuera pero por dentro era una sucia bolsa de basura llena de mugre . Mi piel ya estaba roja por tanto fregarme tanto. Mi entrepierna me ardía demasiado sabía que mañana igual dolería pero no tanto como ahora.

Al terminar de bañarme fui a la habitación que estaba recién y encima de la cama había unas prendas de vestir nuevas y las mías habían desaparecido por completo supuse que Rosa o Leigh las habían votados.

Cuando termine de vestirme me acosté no tenía ganas de hacer nada ni siquiera de pensar. Me encantaría despertar y que esto haya sido solo un sueño o dormir y jamás abrir mis ojos pero como todos saben eso nunca podrá pasar.

Continuara …

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Pronto la conti.

Si tienen preguntas o criticas no duden en decírmelas.

Antes que me valla quiero preguntarles algo ¿qué opinan del nuevo Nathaniel? Para ser sincera a mí me gusta pero no tanto.

Bueno eso es todo xau xau


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hola cómo están? yo un poco nerviosa ya que mande a pedir los dos tomos del manga CDM jijij . Bueno sin más interrupciones aquí la contiii.

* * *

LYSANDRO POV´S

Por primera vez en mi vida me acuerdo de algo ¿de qué me acorde? Pues de que mi linda damita junto a mi hermano y Rosalya me tenían una sorpresa hoy o eso pensaba hasta que me conecte y ninguno estaba conectado, creí que era normal que se atrasaran unos segundos o unos minutos, pero no ya había pasado una hora y media y nadie se conectaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía por qué. Tome mi celular y le envíe un mensaje a Rosalya para saber si se encontraban bien.

Me pare de la cama y empecé a caminar intranquilo. Escuche los insultos de Castiel asía Nathaniel, pero no les tomo importancia yo solo seguí caminado de aquí para allá. Los gritos de mi mejor amigo cada vez se hicieron más fuerte hasta que entraron y me vieron caminar intranquilo.

_ oye ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto el de cabellos rojos.

_ Si… - le conteste distraído.

_ ¿y hablaste con Luka? – pregunto Nathaniel.

_ Cierto que hoy ibas a hablar con la tabla – hablo Castiel.

_ no se ha conectado – les dije a ambos.

Los tres compartíamos una habitación en un hotel un poco lujoso. Iris se encontraba al frente de nuestro cuarto de hospedaje. Era divertido estar con mis compañeros de banda, pero aun así la seguía extrañando.

_ Quizás se le hizo tarde – me trato de calmar Nathaniel.

_ O simplemente se le olvido – me dijo Castiel.

_ no, no creo que se le haya olvidado, a ella nunca se le olvidan estas cosas – le dije.

Me fije de nuevo en la pantalla de la laptop y vi que Leigh me envió un mensaje que decía:"_ lo siento hermano hoy no lo pudimos hacer ya que a las chicas las castigaron en clases y salieron muy tarde"_ eso me tranquilizo un poco pero no tanto aun me inquietaba algo y no sabía que era. Le respondo a mi hermano lo siguiente _"no te preocupes lo entiendo. A casi se me olvidaba regresare en dos semanas."_ Leigh se demoró en contestar y eso me preocupo. Algo andaba mal y lo sabía.

_algo anda mal – les dije a los chicos.

_ ¿qué cosa? – me preguntaron al unimos.

_ No lo sé. Solo lo intuyo – le conteste a ambos.

FIN LYSANDRO POV'S

LUKA POV'S

No sabía en donde estaba todo era blanco no había nada hasta que vi una sombra de una persona que me sonreía siniestramente. Intente retroceder, pero no pude ya que algo me sujetaba mis brazos evitando que me escapara. Me voltee para ver que o quien me tenía sujetada y vi que era la misma sombra con la misma sonrisa perversa.

La primera sombra que vi empezó a quitarme la ropa haciéndola tira. Intente apartarme pero no podía por más que luchara ellos eran más fuertes. Empecé a gritar, pero no me salía la voz a mi lado izquierdo apareció otra figura de una persona con la misma sonrisa al igual que en el lado derecho.

Tenía miedo quería que alguien me ayudara pero no había nadie. No quería pasar lo mismo otra vez no, no por favor que alguien me salve.

_no… NOOOOOOOOOO – mis lágrimas empezaron a salir.

_ DEJENME. YA NO QUIERO MAS TORTURA – grite y grite pero nadie me escuchaba.

_ NOOO – desperté asustada. Las lágrimas me salían de los ojos para recorrer en algunas partes de mis mejillas y terminar en el cubre camas.

_ Luka ¿estás bien? – me pregunto Rosalya sobresaltada y en pijama. – te escuche gritar y me asuste.

_ tu-tuve una… pesadilla – le dije aun con miedo.

_ Pobrecita, me quedare contigo esta noche, ¿está bien?- me pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo tratando de tranquilizarme pero no funciono. Esta noche no pude conciliar el sueño aunque tratase no podía.

Ya en la mañana Rosa y Leigh me acompañaron a mi casa para explicarles a mis padres lo que había sucedido. Mientras ellos hablaban yo me fui a mi habitación a ver si reconciliaba el sueño o dormía unas cuantas horas cosa que fue inútil. Sentí la puerta cerrarse y nos pasos que se acercaban a mi pieza.

_ hija – me llamo mi madre.

_ Mm… - sentí como ella se sentaba en mi cama y me abrasaba amorosamente.

_ encontraremos a los que te asieron esto y los haremos pagar muy caro – me dijo llena de enojo por lo que me hicieron. Sentí mis lágrimas salir al recordar lo que me había pasado – mi niña no llores… *snif snif*. – me senté en la cama, abrase a mi madre y ambas lloramos juntas.

_ tenía miedo mamá… ellos me tocaron – ya no podía aguantarlo más, me desmalle en los brazo de mi madre.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama con un paño en la cabeza a un lado mío se encontraba mi madre y mi padre observándome.

_ es un alivio que despertaras cariño – me dijo mi madre con un tono de preocupación.

_ hija mañana iremos a hacer la denuncia por violación junto con tu amiga Rosalya – me aviso mi padre.

_... – no sabía que decirles. Sabía que tenía que recordar ese horroroso día, pero tenía miedo. De tan solo pensarlo hacia que mi estómago se revolviera, tenía ganas de vomitar me daba asco yo misma.

Me pare de la cama y fui directo al baño, ya allí me puse de rodillas frente al inodoro y vomite lo poco que había comido en casa de los Ainsworth. Sentí como mi madre golpeaba la puerta y me decía:

_ hija ¿está bien? Por favor ábreme.

Me levante, tire la cadena y me empecé a lavar los dientes para que se me fuera el terrible y asqueroso sabor que sentía. Ya terminado eso abrí la puerta encontrándome el rostro preocupado de mi mamá.

_ lo siento por preocuparte – intente sonreír, pero no resulto – estoy bien solo un poco mareada – le dije con sinceridad.

_ ¿quieres que te de algo para el estómago? ¿O te preparo una sopa ((caldo)) de pollo? – me pregunto aún más preocupada que antes.

_ Una sopa estaría bien – le dije mientras me iba a mi habitación.

_ bien te la llevare a tu pieza, por mientras descansa – me dijo antes de que yo entrara a mi cuarto.

Luego de descansar y de comer me dispuse a dormir aunque no resulto de mucho ya que termine despertando a las tres y algo de la mañana, las pesadillas se están volviendo más fuerte y eso me aterraba aún más. Ya en la mañana antes de irme al instituto tuve que hacerle una visita al baño ya que otra vez devolví toda la cena y el desayuno de ayer. Mi madre me dijo que me quedara e hiciera reposo pero me negué ya perdí una clase no quería perder más.

El camino fue más largo de lo habitual ya que aún me dolía mi entrepierna pero no tantos como antes. Llegue a mi liceo con cinco minutos de retraso por culpa de mi dolor. Me dirigí a mi salón de clases y golpee suave y delicadamente a la puerta recibiendo un "_pase"_ del profesor Farres. Entre pidiendo permiso tímidamente y él me dijo.

_ Srita. Reich, me puede explicar por qué llego atrasada – me exigió una explicación. Sentí todas las miradas de mis compañeros y compañera enzima mío y las burlas de Amber y sus amigas.

_ lo siento me quede dormida, puedo pasar? – le pregunte a el maestro.

_ Bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir – me advirtió.

Me senté con mucho cuidado en mi puesto al lado de Rosalya. La albina me entrego un papelito discretamente yo lo tome y en la pequeña hojita decía "_tenemos que hablar"_ yo le escribí en el pequeño trozo la palabra "si".

La clase paso un poco lenta pero al final salimos al recreo o receso. Rosa y yo nos dirigimos al sótano para tener más privacidad y hablar más tranquilas, pero antes de ir sentí como unas brazos rodeaban mi cintura asiendo que me paralizara y que todos los recuerdos dolorosos fueran más fuertes.

_n-no su-suéltame, ¡DEJAME! – y sin más me solté de los brazos y me fui corriendo al sótano a encerrarme y llorar tranquila.

FIN LUKA POV´S

ROSALYA POV'S

Vi como mi amiga se marchaba corriendo tenía que alcanzarla pero una voz conocida me detuvo.

_ ¿qué le pasa a Luka? ¿Acaso le hice algo? – me pegunto un chico de cabellera azul más conocido como Alexy.

_ Tú no – le respondí tratando de calmarlo – si vienes te explicare.

Ambos nos dirigimos al sótano para poder hablar con nuestra amiga de unos ojos bicolores, en el camino no dijimos palabra alguna hasta que llegamos a la entrada del lugar. Nos fijamos en todos lados para saber si el área estaba vaciada para poder entrar. Cuando entramos la encontramos en posición fetal y sollozando.

_ Lu~ soy yo – le dije para después abrasarla.

_ Lo siento Alexy, yo no quise decirte eso – se disculpó con el de ojos morados.

_ descuida, aun no entiendo por qué me gritaste pero te perdono – le dijo mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa.

_ Luka, ¿le puedo decir a Alexy lo que paso? – le pregunte.

_ s- si n-n-no le dice a nadie e-está bien - me contesto.

Alexy nos juró que no le iba a decir a nadie y nosotras confiamos en sus palabras y le contamos todo de principio y fin. Al terminar de contarle todo el abrazo a la Reich y le empezó a acariciar el pelo. Sentí como mi amiga se tensaba y el de cabello azul se dio cuenta provocando que la soltara.

_ Luka, se lo tienes que decir a Lysandro – le dije – el llegara en dos semanas.

_ no, no le diré nada – me dijo bruscamente – tampoco quiero que ustedes le hablen de lo que paso por favor.

_ pe-pero Luka, tienes que decirle y si no lo haces tú ni nosotros Leigh lo hará – le advertí.

_ Por favor Rosa, dile que tampoco lo haga te lo pido como amiga – me dijo con tristeza – yo no merezco tenerlo de novio. Cuando llegue le diré que terminamos.

Quede en shock por lo que acababa de decir mi mejor amiga. Ella no podía cortar con el después de todo lo que vivieron juntos. Me fije en Alex y él estaba igual que yo. Si ellos cortaban Lyss iba a sufrir mucho al igual que Luka esto no está pasando de verdad.

Continuara…

* * *

Jeje espero y les haya gustado. Perdónenme las faltas de ortografía y los errores aún sigo siendo novata para esto jeje ^^

**LunaHermosa:** jeje gracias por leer esta historia. Sé que es un poco triste pero ya veraz que se solucionara pronto.

Ike: cisque mi Lu-chan no quiera hacerlo más trágico.


	3. Chapter 3

_hola chicos debido a que estoy con problemas de tiempo no podre seguir la historia._

_ademas mi imaginación esta fatal y no miento perdón por todo pero descuiden voy a hacer todo lo posible por seguirla asiq no se preocupen ya nos leeremos otra vez asiq asta entonces._

_nos vemos._

_ya no lloren por mi._


End file.
